


You, Me, and the Sea

by S_Horne



Series: ShHiatusBang Flash Bang Bingo Team Blue [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: Alec doesn't want to swim and Magnus tries to persuade him. That's about it./Bingo Square:Beach





	You, Me, and the Sea

“Come out here!”

“Nope.” Alec kept his eyes on the book in his hands and ignored the man calling out for him.

“Alexander, come on!”

“I’m perfectly happy where I am, thank you,” Alec replied as he turned his page.

Magnus sighed and began to wade back onto the beach, trailing his hands through the brilliant blue waves as they lapped at his waist and loving the way that the sand squished through his toes when he reached the beach once more. He walked along the sand as it changed from wet to dry until he dropped down next to his husband, and man, did he love that he was able to say that now. The ring on his finger glinted beautifully in the bright sun and the weight of its constant presence was something that Magnus hoped he would never get used to. He never wanted to take it for granted and he wished to always remember the feeling of it being pushed down to its final resting place by a beaming Alexander Lightwood. Well, Lightwood-Bane, that was now.

Magnus leant over Alec and, ignoring the other man’s protests that he was dripping water all over him and his new book, bent until he pressed their lips together. All arguments stopped from Alec as soon Magnus’s lips touched his own and he sighed happily into the embrace, a hand moving from his book to cup the back of Magnus’s neck to pull the two men even closer together. 

When Magnus pulled back, smiling at how Alec chased his lips with his eyes still closed, he took Alec’s hand in his own and gave it a light tug. “Come and swim with me,” he wheedled, a slight whine in his voice as his bottom lips jutted out in a pout.

Alec’s eyes snapped open at that and he tried to pull his hand free when he realised his husband’s motives for the kiss. “Absolutely not,” he said and turned his head away with his lips set in a firm line.

“Alexander,” Magnus said a little exasperatedly, “We’re in the Bahamas! It’s practically a requirement to stay here that you get into the ocean at least once.”

“Well,” Alec started casually as he turned back to Magnus with a small smirk, “I guess they’ll have to kick me out then, won’t they?”

“Really?” Magnus leant in once more and began to place slow kisses down the column of Alec’s throat as he dropped his voice to a husky whisper, “You want to be sent home and miss this? Miss me? All to get out of one little swim with your husband?”

Alec’s hands had thrown his book to one side and were grappling at Magnus’s back when the man sucked a hard bruise onto Alec’s pulse point. “Or,” he panted as he threw his head back, “Maybe we should just skip the beach day altogether?”

 


End file.
